NPCs
Generic NPCs, sorted by Refresh Cost and associated Power Level In addition to the power levels used in the book, the following are also used: Hydrophobe (10 skill points, 2 refresh, skill cap good) You're kind of a loser. You have no significance to the supernatural world and little to the mundane one. On The Beach (15 skill points, 4 refresh, skill cap good) You're just some guy. You probably know nothing about the supernatural world and you're not a big shot in the mundane one either. Joe Average level. Snorkeling (40 skill points, 13 refresh, skill cap superb) You're pretty damn powerful. Most cities don't have more than one or two guys at this level. I'm considering increasing the skill cap to fantastic for this level. Scuba Diving (45 skill points, 17 refresh, skill cap fantastic) You're one of the best in the world at what you do. Faerie Queens, Vampire Kings, and Senior Council members know who you are. In A Submarine (50 skill points, 21 refresh, skill cap fantastic) You are a being of global significance. You have the power to star in legends, change the course of world events, or defeat a small army singlehandedly. Deep One (65 skill points, 38 refresh, skill cap epic) You are a supernatural heavyweight. This is the level of Senior Council members, legendary monsters, the leaders of Vampire Courts, and other plot devices. Hydrophobe Mortals Street Person High Concept: Homeless Guy Other Aspects: Struggle to Survive, Drug Addict, Panhandler Skills: Good: Survival Fair: Fists Average: Athletics, Stealth, Burglary, Alertness, Endurance Stunts: Urban Survivalist (Survival): +1 to Survival within cities, may use all survival trappings in cities. Professional Panhandler (Survival): May use Survival to beg. Street Fighter (Fists): Use Fists for improvised weapons. Total Refresh Cost: -1 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 1 College Student High Concept: Party Animal Other Aspects: Wasted Education, Liberal Arts Major, Young And Healthy Skills: Good: Performance Fair: Rapport, Athletics Average: Endurance, Scholarship, Might Stunts: Bon Vivant (Rapport): +2 to Rapport when “living it up.” Total Refresh Cost: +1 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 3 Supernaturals On The Beach Mortals Ordinary Doctor High Concept: Ordinary Doctor Other Aspects: All Business, Overeducated, Superior Attitude Skills: Good: Scholarship, Discipline Fair: Resources, Presence, Conviction Average: Investigation, Endurance, Empathy Stunts: Doctor (Scholarship): +1 to broad medical field, further +1 to specialization within that field. Quick Diagnosis (Scholarship): All medical assessments and declarations are two steps faster. Hospital Access (Resources): Access to, but not ownership of, Superb medical library and facilities. Total Refresh Cost: -1 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 3 Schoolteacher High Concept: Schoolteacher Other Aspects: Cares About The Students, Slightly Scary Skills: Good: Scholarship, Presence Fair: Intimidation, Rapport, Contacts Average: Resources, Conviction, Alertness Stunts: Authority Figure (Presence): +2 Presence when dealing with students. Professional Teacher (Presence): Use Presence to teach. Knows His Subject (Scholarship): +1 to broad subject, further +1 to that subject’s curriculum. Total Refresh Cost: -1 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 3 Ordinary Soldier High Concept: Infantry Grunt Other Aspects: Well Trained, Ready to Kill or Die, Just Following Orders Skills: Good: Guns, Endurance Fair: Athletics, Discipline, Fists Average: Alertness, Might, Craftsmanship Stunts: Hand-Eye Coordination (Guns): Use Guns for thrown weapons. Trained As A Unit (Discipline): +2 to cooperate with others who have this stunt. Attention! (Alertness): Act on the initiative score of another with this stunt. Total Refresh Cost: -1 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 3 Supernaturals Feet In The Water Mortals Middle Manager High Concept: The Manager Other Aspects: Two Steps Down From the Boss, Small Personal Empire, Greed And Ambition Are Virtues Skills: Great: Presence Good: Contacts, Resources Fair: Rapport, Deceit, Scholarship Average: Endurance, Alertness, Intimidation, Discipline Stunts: Leadership (Presence): Leading a group is at +1 and one time increment faster. Nose For Competence (Contacts): +2 Contacts for hiring people. MBA (Scholarship): +1 to scholarship for economics/business studies, +2 for accounting My Wallet Has A Lot To Say (Resources): +2 Resources for the Money Talks trapping. Total Refresh Cost: -2 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 4 Veteran Soldier High Concept: Elite Infantry Grunt Other Aspects: Well Trained, Ready to Kill or Die, Older and Tougher, Semper Fi Skills: Great: Guns Good: Endurance, Athletics Fair: Alertness, Discipline, Fists Average: Conviction, Craftsmanship, Survival, Might Stunts: Hand-Eye Coordination (Guns): Use Guns for thrown weapons. Trained As A Unit (Discipline): +2 to cooperate with others who have this stunt. Attention! (Alertness): Act on the initiative score of another with this stunt. No Pain No Gain (Endurance): May take an additional physical consequence. Total Refresh Cost: -2 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 4 Supernaturals Up To Your Waist Mortals Sergeant High Concept: Grunt Boss Other Aspects: Tough As Nails, Tactician, FIRE AT WILL!, If I Was Meant To Have A Sense Of Humour The Army Would Have Issued One To Me, Backbone Of The Army, ONE OF: Listen To Me Sir And We Will Be All Right, Hates Anything With Brass, Officers Have Authority But I Have Power Skills: Great: Guns, Endurance Good: Alertness, Athletics, Fair: Discipline, Fists, Presence Average: Conviction, Intimidation, Stealth, Might, Scholarship Stunts: Hand-Eye Coordination (Guns): Use Guns for thrown weapons. Trained As A Unit (Discipline): +2 to cooperate with others who have this stunt. Trainer Of The Unit (Presence): +2 to all social skills when using them on someone with the Trained As A Unit stunt, stacks with Trained As A Unit. Attention! (Alertness): Act on the initiative score of another with this stunt. On My Toes (Alertness): +2 to initiative. No Pain No Gain (Endurance): May take an additional physical consequence. Total Refresh Cost: -4 (Pure Mortal) Refresh Total: 3 Supernaturals Chest Deep Mortals Supernaturals Submerged Mortals Supernaturals Snorkeling Mortals Supernaturals Scuba Diving Mortals Supernaturals In A Submarine Mortals Supernaturals Deep One Mortals Supernaturals Demon Lord High Concept: Demon Lord Other Aspects: Skinwalker, Do Not Summon If You Wish To Live, Enemy Of God, Limitless Cruelty, Legions Of The Damned Skills: Epic: Conviction Fantastic: Discipline, Lore Superb: Intimidation, Presence, Contacts Great: Deceit, Empathy, Resources Good: Rapport, Scholarship, Performance Fair: Burglary, Craftsmanship, Driving Average: Endurance, Investigation, Fists, Guns Stunts: Fanatic's Attitude (Conviction): Use Conviction to defend against social attacks. It Is Entirely Reasonable To Be Afraid Of Me (Intimidation): +2 to Intimidation against anyone who knows what the Demon Lord is capable of. Demon Lord (Contacts): May use Contacts to acquire minions. Legions Of The Damned (Contacts): May use Contacts to declare the presence of lesser demons. Powers: Marked By Power (Satan, or perhaps himself) -1 True Shapeshifting -4 Modular Abilities -12 (Capable of changing the catch for toughness powers, so all catches are worth 0) The Sight -1 Gaze Of The Damned -0 (Reflavoured Soulgaze) Evocation -3 Thaumaturgy -3 Sponsored Magic (Hellfire) -2 Refinement -7 Physical Immunity -8 The Catch (Holy Stuff) +2 Guide My Hand -1 Unrighteousness -2 (The counterpart to Righteousness) Unholy Touch -1 (The counterpart to Holy Touch) Sponsored Faith -1 (May take sponsor debt instead of spending fate points to fuel True Faith powers) Magic: Evocation (Fire, Water, Spirit): +1 spirit control, +2 fire power, +3 fire control Thaumaturgy: +1 necromancy complexity, +2 diabolism control, +3 diabolism complexity Foci: Triangle Chain (+2 offensive power to hellfire), Square Chain (+2 offensive control to hellfire), Pentagon Chain (+2 complexity to diabolism) Enchanted Items: 4 potion slots (strength 6) Total Refresh Cost: -48 Refresh Total: -10